


「龙嘎」要你快乐（从良番外）

by MARIAyu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARIAyu/pseuds/MARIAyu
Summary: 从良番外祝我的绒绒生日快乐爱他就给他开车爱他就让他做1





	「龙嘎」要你快乐（从良番外）

**Author's Note:**

> 从良番外  
> 祝我的绒绒生日快乐  
> 爱他就给他开车  
> 爱他就让他做1

 

郑云龙似乎迷恋上把性事的场所挪到海边。

他们到青岛差不多有一周，生活变得简单起来，睡觉吃饭晒太阳，两人的交互运动或是调剂或是主菜，但总是异常和谐的氛围。

唯一让阿云嘎感到不适的是郑云龙在屋里总摆一副毫无欲求的模样，到了外面被海风一吹日头一晒就显了形，摇着他丰腴的屁股就往阿云嘎身上坐，他现下是胖了许多，再同往常那样坐下去是得让阿云嘎悄悄的喘上两口，但这并非重点。

问题的关键是阿云嘎实在受不了那一屁股沙，他不像王晰有给郑云龙修剪毛发的习惯，那原本光洁的腿没有抑制的复原他本来的模样，新生的绒毛在热沙里穿插，勾连着金粉扬了阿云嘎一身。

阿云嘎只好迁就郑云龙对性爱体感的严格要求，但他仍要小心翼翼地把郑云龙捧高，难免那些不听话的沙粒跟他一起进到郑云龙粉软的穴肉里，万一要再吐出几粒珍珠就不好了。

 

今日仍是一场淋漓过后，阿云嘎没带套的射在了外面，正抱着郑云龙双眼朝着海放空。

郑云龙却觉着阿云嘎近来的样子没之前那么舒适，腹背都是紧绷的，他有些疑惑却又不知何解，就捧着这张五官深邃的脸亲吻，在唇上缠绵翻覆了一会儿，他像是想起什么似的，腰下一沉直接给阿云嘎坐回了神。

“哎——嘎嘎！”

阿云嘎上一秒还在想怎么把沙都隔绝，下一秒就给郑云龙连压带喊的弄得心悸，他忽晃过来却迎上一双晶亮亮带着新奇的眼睛，他捏了捏郑云龙有肉的下巴问他怎么了。

郑云龙目光炯炯的问他，

“你和深深——是好朋友吗？”

阿云嘎不明所以的点头，郑云又问，

“那你们喜欢的东西是不是一样呀！”

阿云嘎有些迟疑的应声，他不知道郑云龙是要问什么，但他的周深的口味是差不多的，除却这个他们也好像没有什么……

淦！

阿云嘎一瞬间后悔他点头早了，有一个东西是周深喜欢的不行，他却完全不能够的，然而不等他多做解释，一阵奇异的触感同电流一般过了他全身，他几乎要从沙滩垫上弹起来，却被郑云龙那两瓣肉实的屁股坐住了大腿难能挣脱，阿云嘎眼里一瞬间就饱胀了生理泪水，他死死摁住郑云龙摸在他腿间的手，声音里带着前所未有的颤抖，

“绒绒……”

 

郑云龙从未见过阿云嘎这样的含水的眼，不是那些或怒或恐，只是清清亮亮的挂着几滴水珠，于此郑云龙更是觉得阿云嘎应与周深有同样的喜好。

他骑坐在阿云嘎大腿上，一手把着阿云嘎的腰轻轻揉捏，一手在并不算疼的钳制下周转他的食指，阿云嘎的后穴是无比紧涩，这倒是和周深不大一样，他又使绝轻柔的指力打着圈的往花芯挠着，然而阿云嘎似乎并没有松缓下来，他有些诧异的抬头望进阿云嘎的眼，皱着自己的一潭水波，怯怯的问他，

“你不喜欢嘛……”

“我……”阿云嘎能怎么办，

“我……”阿云嘎也很无奈，

“我喜欢……”孩子非要干他他能有什么办法。

 

听见阿云嘎的喜欢，郑云龙眉间那才起了一点点的愁云即刻就散了，他俯下身去从阿云嘎的发根开始亲吻，再缠绵到胸膛与腰间，这都是周深告诉过他的。

郑云龙想起周深那天舒服到颤抖的模样，他觉着如果能让阿云嘎那么开心，也是一件好快乐的事儿。

他这么想着，手下的动作就更携挑情色，他抚摸着阿云嘎的髋骨要附上亲吻，却被身下人拦住了嘴，他头顶传来细弱的声音，阿云嘎说，

“咱……回屋吧。”

 

他们回去抖了抖身上的沙，又冲了个早，洗澡时郑云龙是本本分分的，并没将他罪恶又漂亮的手往阿云嘎屁股里面伸，阿云嘎不敢说话，也不敢有其他动作，甚至连眼神又是少有接触的，他一直闷头在想郑云龙为什么突然要干他。

想他阿云嘎什么样的人物，就说是周家的亲孙子也是要在他屌上哭的，他不懂，为什么，他怎么就答应郑云龙给他肏屁股了呢。

这个澡洗的规规矩矩安稳的很，安稳到阿云嘎以为刚才在沙滩上的感触都是幻觉，然而郑云龙带着葡萄味的沐浴露味从他背后萦上，一边捏着他的腰一边揉搓着他的乳首，呵气如兰的在他耳边问出一道惊雷，

“沙发还是床呀～”

“床……床，床吧。”

“哎，嘎嘎和深深真的是好朋友呀，他也喜欢床呢。”

阿云嘎：……

 

周深哪里是喜欢床，他就是喜欢有屌的地方而已。

阿云嘎这样想着，却被郑云龙无意识的牵着上楼去，他确实还没有从即将要被开苞的恍惚里回过神来，当郑云龙跪坐在他面前，分开他两条布满腱子肉的腿，那柔软的舌插到那从未有人光顾的地方，阿云嘎几乎是被夹着嗓子抖出了声，

“啊……绒绒……不是，你别……”

“哎你怎么和深深不太一样。”

“和我的也不太一样。”

郑云龙是摸过又舔过周深的穴肉，虽然是被引导着的，但他也记下了那粉嫩的流着蜜水的肉，他自己的就更不必说，可阿云嘎的却与他们都不同，也不软嫩，也不泌汁，皱皱的缩在囊袋后面，像是枯萎的花，将落进土里的颜色。

郑云龙登时为阿云嘎委屈，他连屁股都不是粉色的

——好可怜一嘎

 

“哎呦我的好乖乖啊。”阿云嘎双眼落在天花板，无助的叹道。

郑云龙的话像是往阿云嘎脑子里直接灌了两瓶苏联红瓶伏特加，混一混荡一荡脑浆子都乱作一滩泥水。

他的眼光从天棚顶上又坠回来，见着郑云龙又僵直住了，两颗眼珠直直盯着他腿间，似乎还在叹气，阿云嘎全然不能理解郑云龙现在的心路历程，但他已经快被这样的敞开风干了。

他不是没这样双腿大开的躺着过，然而却从未感觉有妖风要往他臀缝里钻，还专挑那口子往里旋，阿云嘎撑着半坐起身，抬手在床头摸了只润滑用的扔给郑云龙，自己把枕头往脸上一盖，只让他随意造弄去了。

郑云龙将吻落在阿云嘎的髋骨与垂袋，挖一指甜膏用气息呵暖了探进那瑟缩的褶皱中心。

“嘎嘎，你太紧啦。”

“你放松一点。”

“嘎嘎！”

 

阿云嘎一甩枕头坐直了身子，他双颊蒸了从未见过的红，是烟台产的富士，显露出饱餐阳光过后的甜美绛色。

郑云龙霎时间看直了，面前眼波的水衬着眼下的潮红令他心神动荡，他心里有什么澎湃着，荡漾着比春更浓的气息，郑云龙几乎是本能的无限贴近这热度蒸腾的脸颊，

“你是不是发s……“

阿云嘎将吻扣上，一手捏着郑云龙的指直接破进了自己身体里，花苞被炽烈催熟，他颤抖的低吼，却并没有推拒体内的异物感。

 

要说润滑油这东西发明的妙，饶是阿云嘎三十年钢铁纯一，也是要在甜软的膏体与细长的指下拜倒，他到此为止小半个辈子都没想过，有这么一天会被人顶在床头扩张。

他两条腿无处安放，阿云嘎无法做到那样的盘在男人腰间，只能生疏的摊在床上，郑云龙对这些倒并不在意，只将认真的眼光落在阿云嘎腿间，指上深深浅浅的抽动，他在钻研如何让手下闭塞的幼蕾缓缓绽放。

阿云嘎有些迷醉于郑云龙执着的样子，碧波荡漾的眼里难得正经，有些学院派的味道。

不过阿云嘎有功夫这样想，是因为他已经适应了一根手指的的存在，就在他还要细细品味郑云龙眉眼间的深邃氛围，第二根指头就破了进来。

“我c……”他急忙噤声。

郑云龙被他唬的一抖，骨节在穴肉里大幅抽动了一下，随即又是一阵浅浅的痉挛，他忙地下头去看，是否是剐蹭到了什么细嫩的肉。

 

生理泪水挂在阿云嘎的睫毛上，欲坠不坠的模糊了他的视线，但他看得清郑云龙弯下腰去往他腿间凑，他不敢想自己的穴口插着手指的样子。

三十年，阿云嘎终于也是知道一次什么叫做羞耻心。

他颤巍巍的想去遮，嗓子里不免带着些软柔，

“别看……”他又想抽自己一嘴巴子。

妈勒个巴子的什么屁话，这话该从他阿云嘎嘴里说出来嘛。

 

倏的，一声浪荡的轻喘散开，缠绵的拐着弯儿消散在六月末的海味里。

卧槽？

刚才谁叫了？

阿云嘎无意的瞪大眼，正撞上郑云龙满脸的惊喜，他还没把话问出来，正见着郑云龙咧开的笑，只在下一瞬间，又是一声熟悉又陌生的，

“啊～……”

从阿云嘎的嗓子里漾出来。

不是吧，他的点这么浅嘛？

 

郑云龙似乎是找到了让花儿舒展的办法，他糯着声喊嘎嘎，手下却是别有用心的搅动，他眼见他的嘎嘎那厚硕的肌肉全部变软，捞不住的淋在枕头与被子上，于是他便又加了一根手指，只往那处让花儿舒适的节点上挤，连绵的喘息应此而生，他的嘎嘎似乎是生气了，却又不像，冲着他温柔的咬着牙说，

“你进不进来？”

郑云龙诧异的啊了一声，他想着这不是已经进来，灵光忽现，原来他的嘎嘎是要深深的那种进来，他有些迟缓的憨笑一声，手指头退了出来去脱自己的裤子。

与和周深不同的是，那时他的前端还需要周深的小嘴舔弄才好硬气，此刻却是急不可待的从宽松的睡裤里探出，熟门熟路的就顶上了阿云嘎的腿间。

“嘎嘎，你看看我呀。”

郑云龙用带着雀跃与情的声音把做鸵鸟的阿云嘎捞出来，阿云嘎的脸是烧云一样红，腿间诡异的感觉让他不可抗力的往后缩，他是靠着意志力克制自己不要挣扎，他怕把郑云龙伤个好歹。

 

“我可以进去嘛？”

“嘎嘎？”

郑云龙是个讲礼貌的孩子，这点是阿云嘎一直都觉得很好的，他也爱听郑云龙说话，可他从未像此刻如此希望郑云龙闭嘴。

可他又不能说，只好碾着唇点头。

或是他不该点头。

挤进来的半个前端足够让他睫毛上的泪都掉下来，和着汗一起跟小溪流一般的落。

居然是这么疼嘛？

饶是阿云嘎从枪林弹雨里拼杀过来，在这小六寸长的硬肉下也是要掉几滴泪的，撕裂的痛噬咬全身，蔓延到四肢，是把手筋脚筋都给啃断了。

 

郑云龙不比阿云嘎的情况好到哪里去，他只进过周深的穴肉，却完全不是这样的感触，那人身量虽小，屁股却是能装，一口将郑云龙吃进去是没有问题，然而到阿云嘎这却是寸步难行。

他在疑问是否是自己的问题，便扶着阿云嘎的腰将自己的头肉退出来，这又带起了战粟，比方才抽出手指的幅度还要大些。

阿云嘎已经是眼光有些涣散的喘，他被着一插一拔几乎是要弄坏了尾巴骨，眼看着郑云龙举着自己的作案工具，左右看看似是在研究着什么，下个瞬间就又要往阿云嘎腿间塞。

这次进了一整个龟头。

一下闷痛，阿云嘎已经是水里捞出来的湿狗。

郑云龙是有些害冷，屋里的恒温也总是很高，不动还好，造弄起来阿云嘎肯定是跑不了一身汗，然而那也只是在将近高潮是才会淋漓的，此刻不过是个前菜，就让阿云嘎已经被水抄过一通，这要是整根插进去，他整个人还不得被煮散了骨头架子。

 

郑云龙这次的插入虽比之前成功一些，却仍不同以往经历过的感受。他做事有些轴，只觉得不对就要从头再来，便又是一个利落的抽身。

阿云嘎的颤音挠得他心痒痒，几乎是本能的，郑云龙举着他的肉茎要做第三次行凶。

却被阿云嘎拦住了手，他懵然的抬起头，正撞上一双好认真的眼睛。

阿云嘎忍着下身的挣扎胀痛，他交扣着郑云龙的手放在胸前，追着郑云龙的眼光看去，他倒要看看眼前的人今天是不是真的要干他。

啊。

他是真的要干他。

阿云嘎叫这执着的水淹了，郑云龙眼里似乎有过这样的坚定，是在他在草原上，要把那小羊带走的时候。

阿云嘎微不可闻的叹了一声，他艰难的做起身吻了吻那两瓣叫情润软的唇，缓缓的，又仿若赴死的说，

“你躺下。”

 

郑云龙绝听话，懵懂的点头就躺下来，于是他看见了异常壮阔的一幕。

阿云嘎给自己润滑的姿势有些诡异，他大张着腿跪在郑云龙身子两侧，润滑用的也不捂热，大口大口的就往屁股缝里揉，缠绵漫溢的甜膏被推成了透明的光亮，蔓延到了腿根，阿云嘎大腿上的肉极健硕，这样看来有些像他们昨晚吃的冒着油光的蜜汁火方。

于是油光蹭在了郑云龙的髋骨上。

阿云嘎的筋没被压过，仅仅是岔开腿坐在那肉头的顶端已经用了他七成力气，但艰巨的任务还在等他，枪已上膛阵线都对上，万没有再退的道理。

他屏息一掷，扶着郑云龙的茎破开自己的身体，均匀加速的坐了下去，这是一种他前所未有的满胀感，随着插入的深度他的神智愈渐清晰，他是将郑云龙吞了进去，真真正正的吃到了自己的身体里。

他将脆弱，羞耻，一无防备都给了眼前人，纵使他们在春天才相识，在这夏就交托，阿云嘎却觉得时间并不算短，与和郑云龙在一处的快乐相比，他之前的三十年都变得枯燥而冗长，生命仿若在今年春在真正的复苏。

并非郑云龙有幸遇见他，而是他有幸遇见郑云龙，让阿云嘎知道原来生命如此，才称之为生命。

 

“你跟深深喜欢的姿势一样哎。”

郑云龙只要一句话，足以让阿云嘎自然陶醉的思绪破落，他恨不得猛拳落在郑云龙胸口，把他心都剖出来看看在想些什么，但最后只是不重的掐弄，阿云嘎忿忿的说，

“不许提他。”

郑云龙连说三个好，扶着阿云嘎的腰已经开始了较为熟练的动作，要说之前与周深那次引导居多，与阿云嘎便是本能占了上风。

他仰起头看他身上的人随着扩散的水声，有些扭曲的脸逐渐化作情浓，眼尾和颊都飞了霞光，是他们相拥在热沙上所见过的瑰丽。

郑云龙的胯不自觉地耸，起初他是觉着缺点儿什么，跟着阿云嘎的嗓子大开才算圆满。

 

阿云嘎哪里会叫，他在性事里多是粗喘，可关键点被碾过的快慰让他嗓子里绕上了缠绵的音调，那本不该属于他的软柔从他的嘴里掉出来，落了郑云龙一身。

他羞愧难当，只能把脸埋在身下人的颈窝里，好在郑云龙胖了，有足够的肉让他埋。

可这似乎是不够的，在阿云嘎觉得差不多得了，该完事儿的时候却被抱着天翻地覆了一通，他被摔进枕头里的还有些昏昏的，是被肏的找不见神智，与天花板相认不过一秒，郑云龙的脸就欺上来，他的汗簌簌的落。

阿云嘎喜欢这带着腻香的咸湿，但他却不大喜欢这无根水的由来。

“啊……不是，绒绒，你……”

“你轻点……轻点。”

阿云嘎是捂着脸低声求着。

 

然而身下的撞击是更重了，肉浪拍打碾开淫靡的沫子，阿云嘎恨不得自己耳朵都聋了，

“哎……轻……轻……”

算了，阿云嘎不挣扎了，他想也知道肯定是周深那个气人精一边说轻点一边有要，阿云嘎不懂，为什么周深的现世报，要报在他身上。

转念阿云嘎又想，那他要说再重些，郑云龙会不会……

“绒绒……你，你……”阿云嘎说不出来，他放弃了。

要说有些东西是看天赋的，虽说阿云嘎是第一次做下面的，没尝过别人的味道，但他觉着郑云龙大约是天赋型选手，抛去他自己异样的耻辱感和满脖子的鸡皮疙瘩来说，爽还是有些爽的，虽然阿云嘎作为钢铁直一不大愿意承认，但他孩子做的好就是要夸奖，于是爱欲里的吻变的有内容。

“绒绒真厉害……”他还想说些什么，但是被呻吟替代了尾音，阿云嘎是彻底放弃自己了，叫就叫吧，没什么丢人的。

 

郑云龙潜意识里是有些霸道，从他对着阿云嘎的胸脯肉又捏又啃就看的出来，只不过从前是被王晰驯服的收敛，如今慢慢的放出来才渐渐有些味道。

他原本只是想让阿云嘎放松些，自己却沁入前所未有的快感里，身下少有的裹炙感连着脑子一起不大清醒，无意识的，他此刻只想征伐更多，更多的浪荡更多的水，他的嘎嘎应是喜欢这样，郑云龙便更狠了劲儿的往深了捅，他的爱意无比直白，只会用自己去填满，他侵入的越深，身下人的泪也就越多，鼓鼓的绷在眼皮里。

一看就是高兴的不行的样子。

因为周深欢喜的时候就是这样，那阿云嘎欢喜的时候也一定是这样。

郑云龙拥有了满分的逻辑。

 

在高潮即将临头，郑云龙茫然的听见头上腻着喘音的问，

“绒绒，你知道你的生日。”

阿云嘎一句说不完，咛了一个呼吸才又说，

“是什么时候？”

郑云龙摇了摇头，他并不知道他的生日，或是说他对生日这一次并没有什么概念。

阿云嘎使他最后一份力环抱住身上的人，把他压下来靠近自己，哪怕他被插的更深，他也要搂住郑云龙的脖子说，

“那今天就是你的生日了。”

阿云嘎觉得今天异常的有意义，是值得纪念的一天，郑云龙却比他更是雀跃，高潮随之而来，憨笑与精液一同遗留在阿云嘎的体内。

 

“绒绒，生日快乐。”

 

 

 


End file.
